


Sometimes I still struggle

by katychan666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Raising children isn't easy. Especially if they're a teenager that don't listen.Albus gets in trouble and Severus struggles with making the teen listen to him. Luckily Harry is there to help and remind him of how wonderful he is.





	Sometimes I still struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is still alive in this AU and is still the potion's teacher. Harry is a defence against the dark art's teacher and together they have a son, Albus. They have been together for 20 years.  
> I guess that's all lol  
> Just a short oneshot. I haven't written for this fandom (pairing) in years so I apologise if characters are kind of OC. I tried my best, please be kind xD

“After I’ve caught you in the hallway snogging with the Malfoy kid, far past your curfew, all you have to say for yourself is ‘I’m sorry’?” asked Severus Snape, who was out of patience and it wasn’t going to take him long before he would snap completely. He wasn’t good with dealing with teenagers. In fact, teenagers were the worst thing that had happened to the humankind in his opinion. He glared at Albus, who was blushing up to his ears and he shrugged, looking down and he chewed on his lower lip.

“I’m really sorry?” tried Albus again and he swallowed thickly when he saw that the man didn’t too amused. He was trying to joke, but he failed miserably and he felt his cheeks heating up again, so he looked down.

“Do you think this is funny?”

“No, sir,” said Albus, but there was a smile spreading across his cheeks. What, he couldn’t help it. He had just received his first kiss and now Severus wanted him to be serious about it?

“10 points from Slytherin,” said Severus. He had already dealt with Scorpius and was now dealing with Albus, the grin on the boy’s face annoying him even more. “You’re just like your father,” he said and rolled his eyes. “He was strutting around the hallways too,” he said and scoffed. “Wouldn’t even listen to me. Just like you,” he said and Albus slowly looked up and shrugged.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” complained Albus.

“15 points,” said Severus, not really caring if he was taking points away from his own House. 

“But-”

“Silence,” said Severus and rubbed his temples. The Potion’s master was at wits end and just as he was about to say something, the door opened, Severus’ face darkening when he saw Harry Potter, the Defence against the Dark Art’s teacher, stepping inside of the room and he rolled his eyes, folding his arms on top of his chest and he sighed. This was about to get good, feeling a headache coming up already.

“You called for me, Severus?” asked Harry and narrowed his eyes when he saw his son sitting in the Potion’s classroom. “What did you do this time?” asked Harry, because he knew just how much Albus liked to get in trouble. Somehow, it reminded him of himself. And just like he in his teen years, Albus liked to use the same excuse; the troubles seemed to find him, he didn’t go searching for them.

“Nothing,” whined Albus and rolled his eyes. “Me and Scorpius were just… talking and-”

“Snogging,” said Severus and Albus narrowed his eyes. “And snooping around Hogwarts at this hour.”

“Why do you care if we were… doing that?” complained Albus and looked at Harry. “Dad, tell him to let me go.”

“No can do, he’s the Head of your House, so he’s in charge of you here,“ said Harry and shrugged. “Besides, I agree with him. You shouldn’t be sneaking around the hallways at this hour,” scolded him Harry and Severus was tempted to actually laugh at Harry’s comment. It seemed so ironic.

“Oh, you both suck, especially you,” said Albus and pointed to Severus.

“Hey,” said Harry and went closer to him. “Apologise, young man.”

“No need,” said Severus, who was used to this. “You just earned yourself two weeks of detention,” said the older man and Albus glared at him.

“Make that three if you don’t apologise,” said Harry.

“Fine,” said Albus and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, father,” he said and looked at Severus and gritted his teeth as he looked at Harry. “Happy, dad?” he asked and huffed under his breath. Harry glanced at Severus, who nodded, so he gave Albus a little nod and the boy rolled his eyes. Finally. “Can I go now?”

“Yes,” said Severus. 

“Go to the dormitory at this instance, if we find you snooping around again, you’ll be grounded until you’re 30,” said Harry and Albus only nodded with a groan and hurried to the dormitory, not really minding it since Scorpius was there as well. As the boy left, Severus leaned back against the chair and started rubbing his temples.

“Teenagers,” said Severus, huffing under his breath and Harry grinned. “Your son is-”

“Oh, when he gets in trouble he suddenly becomes my son? We’re having this conversation again?” asked Harry and folded his arms on top of his chest and arched an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, he was as much of your son as he is mine,” said Harry and smiled again, because he knew that Severus didn’t mean it. 

Being a father was a lot of getting used at for Severus, as much as it was getting involved with Harry after the battle of Hogwarts was won. In the few years after the battle as Harry was taking care of Severus at Saint Mungo’s hospital, something changed between them and they grew… closer. 

A few first awkward kisses lead to Harry telling the man how he felt and it took some time, but in the end, Snape came clean with his feelings for Harry too and that was how they ended up starting a relationship. Twenty years later, there they were.. still together. Severus was still a stoic man, but deep inside, he was a warm and kind soul. You just needed to do a lot of digging to get to that part. Things weren’t always perfect, but Harry was happier than ever. And Severus was equally content with Harry and Albus by his side.

“I’m sorry,” said Severus with a monotone voice. “But he got that part after you. You were always snooping around in your teen years as well,” said Severus in a accusing sounding tone of voice and Harry rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

“Yes, yes,” said Harry and wasn’t about to argue about that. He walked closer to the desk where Severus was sitting and he hopped on top of it, Severus looking up at him, arching an eyebrow. “Had a long day?” asked Harry, because he noticed Severus was more tense than usual and Snape shrugged, but then nodded.

“Yes, it had been a long day,” said Severus.

“Can I make it better?” asked Harry.

“Doubt it,” said Severus.

“Can’t hurt to try,” said Harry with a smile and got down from the desk, stepping behind Severus, who was still sitting down. He placed his hands on top of the man’s shoulders and gently started massaging away the knots and Severus closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and Harry smiled when he felt the other relaxing under his touches. “Better?” asked Harry and Severus opened his eyes.

“It’s… Acceptable,” said Severus and Harry chuckled. He slipped his fingers underneath the robes, Severus hissing when Harry’s cold fingers came in contact with his skin, but didn’t say anything and allowed himself to enjoy the massage his lover was giving him. Harry tangled his fingers into Severus’ long hair and gently tugged onto it, then gently massaged the other’s scalp. 

“What about now?”

“Exceeds Expecations,” said Severus and a tiny smile spread across his thin lips when he heard Harry snickering behind him.

“What do I need to do to receive Outstanding, professor?” asked Harry with a playful tone and Severus groaned.

“I’m not in the mood, Potter,” said Severus and Harry gave him an offended look when he called him by his last name. “...Harry,” he said, correcting himself and Harry grinned. 

Harry sat on top of Severus, straddling his legs and the older man didn’t protest too much, allowing Harry to give him one quick kiss and his expression softened up as Harry’s green eyes were staring down into his dark ones’. Many years had passed, but Harry’s green eyes were still as lively and full of wonder as ever.

Severus narrowed his eyes when he noticed Harry smirking. “What?”

“Do you realise we’ve been together for twenty years?” asked Harry and Severus’ lips formed another little smiled.

“I know… I don’t know how I managed to put up with you for so long,” teased Severus and Harry snorted.

“Oh, hush, old man, you love me,” shot Harry back and Severus cupped his face then and kissed him. It wasn’t as rare for Severus to be the one to initiate a kiss anymore, but it still managed to melt Harry’s heart.

Harry placed his hands on top of Severus’ chest as they kissed, slowly pushing his robes down, unbotting the buttons and Severus didn’t really complain as he was too busy with tugging at Harry’s hair. The younger unbuttoned the first few buttons and he smiled when finally he was finally able to see some more skin, gently tracing the pale skin of Severus’ neck with his finger, but Severus let out a hitched breath and grabbed his wrist when he got too close to the scar that Voldemort’s snake left there, a painful reminder he’d have to carry for the rest of his life. Twenty years later and he still wasn’t comfortable with it, thinking it made him even more repulsive than he already was.

“Don’t,” said Severus. “You know I hate-”

“It’s okay, everything’s okay,” whispered Harry against his lips. “You’re beautiful, how many times do I have to tell you?” teased Harry and after he had been telling that to Severus for two decades now, the Potion’s master still didn’t really let that sink in. Severus didn’t respond, but looked down. Harry lifted his face up and kissed him again, before he moved his lips to Severus’ neck, kissing the scar and the older man gasped above Harry. 

“Harry-”

“Off to our private quarters?” asked Harry and Severus rolled his eyes. As if he had to ask. He responded by standing up, grabbing Harry’s wrist and the younger man allowed the other to drag him to their rooms, making sure to lock the door and put on a Imperturbable Charm to soundproof the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
